Harry Potter and the year of regret
by I am the Moogle of death
Summary: My take on sixth year. Warning slash, Yaoi, Shounen-ai etc. HPFW, HPGW (HarryGinny not HarryGeorge), G(eorge)WRL, HPDM, Eventual HPSF
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter 

And the Year of Regret

Chapter one: Enter the Snake

In Little Winging, Surrey, there is a block of streets where whoever designed the houses must have given up design in disgust and made them all the same. It is the most boring block of streets (architecturally speaking) in the whole of Great Britain. The most central of these streets is Privet Drive.

As we zoom in on this group of extremely dull and boring monotonous houses we see a young boy chasing a snake around the garden with a stick. The boy is extremely fat and unintelligent and goes by the name of Dudley Dursley.

"HA!" yelled Dudley "I've got the ruddy thing now!" as he cornered the snake. Harry Potter ran out of the house and pushed the boy aside.

"What did it ever do to you?" he asked annoyed at the vicious brutality of his cousin.

"It's a snake!" he replied

"So?"

"It's a brutal killer!"

"It's a common garden snake, non-venomous!" Harry replied

"Whatever. Why don't you try talking to it you freak. It's not like you have any other friends. At least, not ones you killed."

"What was that?" Harry's voice grew slow and furious.

"I said you killed them. At least that's what you said last night." Dudley smirked as he imitated Harry's voice. "No! Please! Cedric, Sirius, Mum, Dad! It's all my fault! I killed you!"

"How dare you!" Harry swung his fist and knocked his fat oaf of a cousin to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" Dudley screamed and ran inside as Harry advanced on the boy.

"Ssssssstop," a voice behind him said. "He'ssssssss not worth it." Harry turned round searching for the source of the voice and found no-one behind him. "I'm down here ssssssssilly!" the garden snake was slowly slithering up his leg and around his arm.

"You are a talking snake?" Harry said "I thought snakes just understood the language and only the basilisks spoke Parsletounge..." Harry had encountered a basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "I'm not sure whether I should be inssssssulted or not." The snake replied. "Parsssssseltongue issssss the language of ssssssnakessssss issssss it not?"

"I didn't think snakes were sentient," Harry replied.

"All animalssssss are ssssentient. Ssssssssome are jusssssssst sssssssssmarter then otherssssss," it replied.

"I'm Harry Potter, do you have a name?" Harry asked.

"Of coursssssse Harry Potter. I'm Ian."

"Ian?" Harry repeated "I was expecting a name like Samuel or Simon or…"

"Ssssssiriussss or Ccccccedric?" the snake finished as Harry looked at the ground. "Sssssssssssorry."

"It's nothing."

"I sssssence an awful amount of guilt about you Harry Potter," said Ian

"I am responsible for the death of my parents because they died to save me, the death of a friend because I convinced him to go with me to the place he died and the death of my godfather because he died trying to rescue me" Harry said gloomily "Why shouldn't I feel guilty?" He asked

"I'm guessssssing that they were all killed by the ssssssame persssssson?"

"Yes…"

"Then it isssssss hissssss fault," the snake said simply.

"But…"

"You cannot blame the evil of othersssssss on yoursssself," the snake started "Or elssse no-one would ever be able to get on with their livessssss."

"Ian?" Harry started.

"Yessssssss Harry Potter?"

"Thanks."

"I was only joking when I said you should try talking to it." Dudley said scornfully at 11 oclock at night

"Ian, could you chase him away?" Harry asked.

"Of courssssse Harry Potter," Ian replied and slithered after the tubby child.

"Thanks," Harry said after Dudley had ran away squealing like a stuck pig.

"No problems." There was a tap at the window and Harry saw three owls lurking outside the window. Ian hissed in terror and hid inside Harry's shirt. "OWLS!" He screamed

"Owls?" Harry asked.

"Owls EAT snakes!" Ian screeched at the top of his voice.

"Their mail delivering owls. I need my letters." Harry said

"I'm not moving then," Ian replied from within Harry's shirt. Harry opened the window and a large snowy owl landed gracefully on the bed followed by a barn owl carrying three letters bearing the Hogwarts crest, a grey, old looking owl that flopped embarrassingly onto the bed and fainted and a small owl that twittered around the ceiling. Harry removed the letters and opened the Hogwarts ones first.

_Dear __Harry__,_

_As your head of house it is my duty to inform you of your OWL results of last year. I'm sure you remember my promise to you last year that I would do anything to make sure you became an Auror. It seems you are doing just fine without me. Good luck for the future._

_Minerva__Macgonnagle_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Harry, below are your OWL results. These are graded by letter which is shown in the key below._

_P=Poor(lowest fail)                D=Dreadful(fail)         A=Acceptable(low pass)_

_E=Exceeds Expectations(good pass)             O=Outstanding(highest mark)_

_For each subject it is possible to receive two OWLs one for the written exam, one for the Practical. You received a grand total of 13 OWLs putting you in the 99th percentile of your year. Marks are awarded as follows._

_Subject                                                            Practical                     Theory_

_Astronomy:                                         A                                  A_

_Charms:                                              O                                 E_

_Transfiguration:                                  O                                 A_

_Potions:                                               O                                 O_

_Divination:                                          P                                  O_

_History of Magic:                                N/A                              D_

_Herbology:                                          A                                  A_

_Defence against the Dark Arts:          O                                 O_

_Congratulations._

Harry sighed with relief. He had passed all the important subjects. He was particularly amazed that he managed to pass potions and divination.

The next was surprisingly from Luna Lovegood.

_Hi __Harry__,_

_            I know you must be beating your self up about the department of mysteries but I just wanted to say thanks for the DA last year. Without your training I would have died then. My father and I managed to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack! My dad thought it would make a nice birthday present and a thankyou for the interview you gave to _The Quibbler_. It was amazing how much sales we made!_

_Luna_

There was a small egg inside the envelope which fell into Harry's open palm. The shrinking charm wore off as soon as it touched his hand and the egg grew to the size of a small dog. Harry groaned inwardly as he opened the next letter from Ron and Hermione

_Hi __Harry__,_

_            We're back at the Burrow and Hermione says she misses you. Honestly she'll be seeing you next week when the order picks you up. I can't say much in case this Owl is intercepted but we both miss you heaps._

_Ron_

Harry sighed as he chucked the other letters in a pile beside his desk. He glanced at the egg Luna had sent him and chuckled to himself. 'Hermione will be really peeved that she was wrong about that things non-existence,' he thought as sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter two: The arrival

The next day passed uneventfully. The other letters turned out to be a list of school supplies, a letter from Hagrid and a letter from Ginny Weasley that had been delivered separately by Hedwig

_Hello __Harry__,_

_            My brother has specifically asked that if I talk to you not to mention the department of mysteries or Sirius which I think is the most stupid thing anyone could possibly do under the circumstances. I always manage to deal with grief by getting it out in the open. Making hushed whispers behind your back is just going to make it even worse then it already is. Sorry if this seems harsh but I needed to say it. I have enclosed a birthday present and a present from good old Gred and Forge. Their joke shop has really taken off. We should go see it while in Diagon alley._

_            On an unrelated topic, Hermione is absolutely gob smacked by the present that __Luna__ gave me. A photo of the Crumple Horned snorkack. I'd better give it to Hagrid when I get the chance. Also I've been thinking about the prophecy. It had SPT to APWBD on it. __Sybil__P__-something Trelawney to __Albus__Percival__Wulfric__Brian__Dumbledore__ perhaps? You spent an awful long time talking to him that night. __Ron__ hasn't cottoned on but anytime you feel like trusting us I'm always here._

_Ginny_

'She always was smart.' Harry thought as Ian slithered round his toes. Harry opened the large box that Hedwig had been carrying and pulled out a small necklace and a box of what looked like sweets. The necklace was appropriately of a snake.

"You are a ssssstupendously emotional young lad," Ian remarked as Harry turned. "Sssssssnakes can ssssssence emotionsssssss and thoughtsssss in people and you kept me awake all night with your emotionsssss!" he hissed. It was at this point that Remus Lupin decided to appear at the window. Harry opened it and Lupin floated in.

"Hello Harry." He said as Harry smiled for the first time in ages. Ian slithered up Harry's arm and hissed angrily.

"MINE!" Harry smirked at his friend's protectiveness.

"A snake?" Lupin said questioningly

"A snake." Harry replied "His name is Ian and he thinks you are trying to kill me." Lupin snorted and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand and a suitcase appeared and Harry's things flew out of various nooks and crannies and went into the suitcase. The last to go in was the snorkack egg which seemed to struggle to get in before disappearing with a pop."

"TONKS! CATCH!" Lupin threw the magically lightened suitcase and chucked it out the window.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcha Harry!" came her voice floating through the open window. There was a loud crack and Lupin grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him onto the broomstick hovering outside the window.

"My firebolt!" Harry exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Harry."

It was much later at number twelve Grimmaud place that Harry and Lupin finally arrived. As soon as he went through the front door Harry was pounced on by a red headed boy.

"George?" Harry said questioningly

"Oh sorry," George blushed furiously "I meant to get Lupin." He said and pounced on Lupin who pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Umm?"

"Don't ask." Said Ginny appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "Honestly it's embarrassing the amount of affection my brother bestows upon that man."

"You mean…"

"Yes," she sighed "The last of the Marauders is in a relationship with my brother." Lupin blushed under Harry's stare.

"So when you were saying 'mine' you meant he was…" Harry hissed to Ian

"Yessss." Ian said

"Right… that's disturbing he's _way_ too old for me." Ginny raised an eyebrow and Harry raised his sleeve to reveal Ian wrapped around his arm.

"Oh he's so CUTE!" she said running towards Harry. Lupin glanced in his direction. "Not Harry you idiot! His snake." Lupin stared pointedly at Harry.

"Mind. Gutter. Out!" the two chorused as George grinned at the innuendo.

"So you are fine with this?"

"Wizards are above such muggle prejudices." She whispered back "What with difference in species, race and sexuality hardly matter. Of course I don't like bigots at all." She said pointedly

"I'm not a homophobe!" Harry said as the two walked up the stairs. He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "Why would I be bigoted against myself." Ginny's eyes widened. 

"Typical, the one boy I know who isn't a total idiot is gay."

"Bisexual. I only really figured it out over the summer." Harry replied "And as for the first part what about your dad, Ron, Bill, Fred or Charlie?"

"I repeat, the one boy I know who isn't an idiot… Well I guess Fred's okay" Harry burst into chuckles as Ron walked out of the next room pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Never mind dear brother." Ginny said as Ron ruffled her hair.

"Harry! Good to see you again." He said shaking Harry's hand. Harry pulled his wand out.

"You're acting civilised and mature. Who are you and what have you done with our Ron?" he said grinning.

"It's Hermione's bad influence." Ginny said in a very loud stage whisper "She's trying to make him mature enough to take out in public."

"That's enough out of you." Ron said

"So you and Hermione hey?" Harry said as Hermione exited the same room Ron walked out of. "It's about time you two worked it out." The duo blushed slightly as Harry picked up his bags again and heaved them over his shoulder. "So which one is my room?"

"Second on the right. Your rooming with Fred and George and Lupin to try and keep them out of each others bed until school."

"And I'm with these two for pretty much the same reason." Ginny said grinning as Hermione turned bright crimson. Ian dropped from Harry's arm and slithered down the corridor as Lupin and George bounded up the stairs.

"We'll show him to the room." Ian slithered back and wrapped himself around George's foot.

"I like thisssss one. He at leassssst has a sssssencccce of humour." George picked up the snake and looked him in the eye.

"Beautiful creature this." He said admiringly

"He likes you too." Harry replied

"Yep, definitely an intelligent creature thisss one." Ian said approvingly at George's comment

"At least he's modest." Harry retorted in Parsletounge as George walked down with Ian slithering around George's hand.

"Watch out, Lupin will be jealous with Harry's snake all over your hand." Fred said walking up behind the trio. "Hi Harry."

"Issss it jussssst me Harry Potter or is everyone in this houssssse lussssssssting after you excccept the two we ssssspoke to before and the young girl."

"What?" Harry hissed.

"The one you call Lupin is wishing you were just a few years older and The nice boy I'm curled around thinks you have a nice body! I hate to feed your ego but you seem to be the closet fantasy of every man in the house!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long two weeks?"

"Becausssse you are dreading the advancesssss people are going to make on you." Ian said reading Harry's mind. "You need to practiccce your occulmencccccy."


	3. Chapter3

Chapter Three: Harry's Practice

"Jusssst reaxxxxx." Ian said as Harry tried to practice his oculemency "Void your mind of all emotion or I'll bite you!" Ian said when that didn't work.

"How am I supposed to relax with you making threats?"

"Jussssst do it. By the way, tell Fred that sssssnakessss can read mindsssss."

"Ian says that snakes can read minds." Harry said as Fred started.

"He didn't…"

"No he didn't tell me what you were thinking. Though you might want to try occulemency before Ian strangles you while your asleep to shut you up. Snakes can't shut out their legimency and he has been complaining ever since I found him."

"Don't teach him. I'll give it to him." He went over to Fred and sank his teeth into his hand.

"What was that for?"

"He's blocked your mind I think…"

"Very percccceptive. Though you might want to learn it yourself just incase, my thing is only temporary, an evolutionary thing that lets us block out the cries of pain once the venom has started to kill the bitten creature."

"Charming." Harry said in English.

"What is?"

"The reason you gain temporary occulemency when a snake bites you is so the snake doesn't have to put up with your mental yells while you die."

"Wonderful." Fred replied shaking his hand.

"Where are our roommates?"

"They've gone out for dinner before staying at a hotel overnight." Fred clasped his hands together and gave a mock sigh. "How romantic… and kinky."

"I'm guessing you are being sarcastic." Harry said laughing.

"You think I _like_ candlelit dinners?"

"No. You strike me as the sort who would show up for his own wedding in shorts and a t-shirt."

"Not that I plan on marrying anytime soon."

"What? You and Lee having a tiff?" Harry teased.

"Lee? Gods no! We're too good friends for anything like that." Fred had a look of disgust plastered all over his face

"Somehow I'm surprised." Harry said looking at Fred.

"You think I'm gay?" Fred exclaimed

"Yes actually."

"The secret's out then." Fred sighed

"I knew it!" Harry grinned

"Yes but I'm still not interested in Lee." Fred said reassuringly

"It doesn't matter. I'm bisexual after all."

"Must be a wizarding thing." Fred said and sighed. "Nearly every wizard I know is either gay or bisexual."

"BOY'S! GET YOURSELVES DOWNSATAIRS **NOW**! DINNERS READY!" Yelled Mrs Weasley The boys trudged downstairs and began to stuff their faces as Tonks looked on in amusement, her hair changing from green to blue then back to it's normal pink.

It was two hours later and Harry was recounting his earlier years to the assembled family.

"…And then when I woke up with my hair grown back she nearly fainted!" Harry said chuckling then stopped under everyone's stares.

"Jesus Harry, it's not fair. You get everything!" Ron said jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "I hardly call living with those idiots 'everything.'"

"He means that your like me Harry." Said Tonks "Changing your appearance like that is a sure sign that someone's a metamorphagus." Harry fell backwards in shock.

"Your kidding me!" he exclaimed

"No." Said Hermione "Of course it doesn't mean you're able to do as much as Tonks, you probably just have the ability to change your hair."

"That's why it never stays down." Ron added

"Try changing something else." Tonks said "Concentrate on imagining your forehead without the scar." Harry shut his eyes and the family gasped.

"Of course it's still there, just disguised." Tonks said as Harry opened his eyes.

"Great." Harry muttered "Another reason why I'm a freak."

"It makes the animagus transformation a lot easier." She said reassuringly. "Though metamorphagi can't change themselves fully." She said "Like I can change separate aspects of my self to mimic Fred over there." She demonstrated "But I can't change myself into Fred. It takes too much effort and concentration to do." Harry left and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed." Fred followed

"I've got an early day too. I'll see you all tomorrow." The rest sat there awkwardly looking at each other."

"A metamorphagus…" Tonks said under her breath "What other surprises do you hide?"


	4. Chapter4

Chapter four: the goat and the lion

"Great." Harry said as Fred entered the room "Just great." Harry stripped down to his boxer shorts and slipped into the makeshift bed next to Fred's leaving the actual bed for George and Lupin for when they got back.

"I don't think it's a bad thing." Fred said "You can stop yourself looking like yourself. Have people treat you normally for once."

"It also means I have another reason I'm different." Harry said as Fred lay down on the mattress next to Harry's and pulled up the covers.

"But try listing the things that make me a freak!" Harry said "One, I'm a Wizard, two, I'm bisexual, three, I defeated the greatest known evil in the world at the age of one, four, I actually LIKE school, five, I duelled with Voldemort and survived, six, I can speak Parseltounge, seven, I am famous, eight, I defeated a basilisk and now nine, I am a metamorphagus!"

"That's just superficial stuff." Fred said "Underneath the fame you are just an ordinary guy… Well I admit you are more then ordinary, you're courageous, noble, and generous and you have a great sense of humour…"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to comfort me." Harry said.

"It's the truth." Fred said and if you won't believe me I'll kill you." Harry laughed

"I don't believe you." Fred gave a pretend growl and leapt from his bed and wrestled with the young boy and pinned him down.

"Believe me or I kill you by tickle torture."

"Never!" Cried Harry dramatically. Fred released Harry and grabbed his wand.

"Avian!" he cried and the end of his wand turned into a feather.

"Nooo!" Harry said jokingly as Fred lunged at Harry and started to brush his feet with the end of his wand.

"No! Fred… Stop!" Harry cried as Ron opened the door

"What the hell is going on here?" He said

"I'm trying to convince Harry that he's perfect." Fred said

"Good luck." Ron said sighing and closed the door. "Tickle torture." they heard him say as a way of explanation to the others.

"Well that's a relief." They heard Molly Weasley say from the corridor "I thought he was killing him or something."

"Parents…" said Fred before heaving Harry onto his bed and pinning him there. "Admit it. You're a wonderful person!" he said threateningly.

"Promise not to tickle me again?"

"Promise."

"Fine! You're right!" Harry squirmed uncomfortably under Fred

"Success!" Fred said grinning. Harry tried to wriggle away and Fred quickly stopped him by putting his knees on Harry's thighs. Harry would never admit it to anyone but the simple act of wrestling with Fred was making him more then slightly aroused. Fred leaned down over Harry's prone form until their faces were only an inch apart.

"Fred what are you…"

"You admitted it yourself. You're a wonderful guy." Fred leaned his head closer and kissed Harry full on the lips. Harry started to protest before he found himself kissing back. He opened his mouth and felt Fred's tongue slip in. Harry pulled away sharply.

"Fred… I…"

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Fred said

"Don't apologise, I kissed back remember… It's just that aren't you…"

"Taken? Nope."

"Never mind then." Harry said and leant in. Fred quickly cast a silencing charm over the room that would break when someone entered or left before pressing his mouth to Harry's. Harry moaned into Fred's mouth as the two rolled around, arms and legs entangled in each other Their tongues tangled messily, grinning mouths joining and merging quickly in mutual impatience and Harry thought that for once, things were finally looking up.


	5. Chapter5

Chapter five: Found out

"Why do I get the feeling that Harry isn't happy about his new ability?" Ron said as Ginny and Hermione groaned in dismay.

"Honestly Ron, you are so THICK!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let's review our friend here. What does he hat the most about his life?"

"Fame, attention for something horrible that happened in his past." Ron replied

"What does he like most?"

"Fred." Lupin said appearing at the door.

"Lupin!" Hermione said scathingly "That's not something to joke about."

"Oh I'm not joking." Lupin said "Those two are asleep now and they are lying all over each other. It's quite embarrassing."

"So it's not possible that Harry rolled over in his sleep?" Ginny said sighing "Men and their dirty minds!"

"Fred." Whispered Harry

"Yes?"

"In a second I'm going to 'wake up' and scream and fall on the floor and I want you to do the same."

"Why?" Fred whispered back

"Because we've been lying on top of each other all night and I'm sure that you don't want to be found out yet either."

"You've got that right." Fred whispered

"Okay… 3… 2… 1…"

"So anyway, Harry likes to be left alone. Of course if he finds something that makes him more different he's going to be irate." Ginny said as Ron gave an "Oh." Of understanding. Suddenly there were two yells, a crash and roars of laughter from George.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" they heard from next door.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! AS IF I WOULD WANT TO SLEEP WITH _YOU_!"

"OH GOD! I NEED A SHOWER!" There was the sound of running footsteps and Lupin grinned.

"Looks like our two lovebirds are awake then." George ran in unable to control his laughter and Ron started to chuckle.

"You should have seen their faces!" Hermione and Ginny tried to look scathingly at the three cackling males in their bedroom but failed miserably and started to grin.

"I wish I could have seen the moment they woke up." Ron said as the sound of running water hit their ears.

"That's our Harry, always the over-reactor."

Breakfast was a silent affair punctuated by giggles from Lupin, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Fred was glaring daggers at his twin while Ian was in heated conversation with Harry.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?"

"I don't know." Hermione said Ginny was looking straight at Ian and started to hiss.

"What was that Ginny?" Harry said as Hermione fell off her chair

"I said that I have no idea."

"No… no you didn't Hermione said from the floor, white as a ghost."

"I didn't hear anything." Ron said from next to Harry

"What do you mean no I didn't"

"You just hissed under your breath." Harry looked up and spoke directly to Ian.

"I wonder if Ginny can hear this."

"Of course I can hear you if you're talking at the top of your voice." She replied Ron dropped his spoon. "What?"

"Ginny, you were just speaking Parseltongue."

"Don't be silly." She replied "I can't speak Parsletongue!"

"Yes you can." He hissed at her.

"No I can't!"

"You can certainly understand it." Harry replied "Because I wasn't speaking English then." Molly entered the room.

"Harry Potter, what is this nonsense!"

"It's true!" He replied. "Ginny, ask Ian if snakes can read minds."

"If it will make you all shut up… Ian? Can you read minds?" but what escaped her mouth was a low hissing.

"Of courssse I can! All ssssssnakes can!" Ginny turned white and Molly fainted on the floor.

"Oh dear god we've killed her!"

"But how?" Ginny said. It was five minutes later and Molly Weasley had just been revived.

"Second year, you were possessed by Riddle and he used you to speak Parsletongue." Harry began. "When I killed him, the power must have gone somewhere, there was already a link between you and him because of the diary and some power had to go back into you anyway to revive you. He must have transferred his gift into you."

"But why is it only surfacing now?"

"Have you had close personal contact with a snake since the second year?"

"No…"

"I found that when I was starting I could only speak it when I was staring at a real snake… Of course now is a different matter." He finished in Parsletongue.

"You mean if I had gone to a pet shop from my third year onwards I could have talked to the snakes?"

"Looks like it." Harry said as Ian wrapped himself around her hand.

"Welcome to the club." He said

"Uh… thanks I guess."

"So Fred. I'm dying to see the joke shop, when are we going to Diagon alley?"

"Well the official time for it is when I go to get everyone's school supplies…"

"And that is?"

"Right now… call it a date." He said and pushed Harry into the fireplace before jumping in himself. He grabbed a handful of floo-powder and yelled "Weasleys wizarding wheezes!" before throwing it down and the two disappeared in a flash of emerald flames.

In the joke shop, George was serving a customer.

"So that's two cases of fireworks, a box of canary creams and a small bag of ton tongue toffees. One galleon, five sickles." The customer left and George turned around just as there was a bang and the two boys fell on top of each other and shot out the fireplace.

"Harry… I'm sure you are cursed when it comes to floo." Fred groaned and George turned around.

"At it again are you? Honestly, I at least find somewhere private." Harry turned crimson and stood up, brushing himself off.

"At least I'm not all like…" and transformed himself into George's likeness "Oh Lupin, darling, let's get hitched and I'll take you away from all this." He said in a high pitched girly voice. Fred snorted into his fist as George glared.

"Nice idea but I don't think I'm ready to get married." Lupin said walking into the shop. He stopped dead. "Weasley triplets?"

"Three times the George equals three times the fun." Said Fred chuckling.

"Is this a new type of sweet?" Lupin said inquiringly

"No" said Harry transforming back into himself Lupin gaped.

"Harry? Your not supposed to be able to do that!"

"What."

"Metamorphagi can't change themselves into other people, it takes too much power!"

"Great. So now I'm yet again a freak." He said and transformed back into the twins form. "It doesn't seem tricky or draining."

"I have to write to Dumbledore…" Lupin said and dashed out of the shop.

"I'd better go to Gringotts if I'm goin shopping." Harry said and dragged Fred from the shop. George was left standing there alone.

"Three times the George equals three times the fun? Honestly…"

"So… where do we go next." Harry said lugging

"You my friend are going to stop shopping." Fred said shaking his head at the humungous box."

"I've never been to Diagon Alley other then for school supplies. Cut me some slack."

"Even Katie Bell doesn't shop as much as you." He said "I stand corrected." Katie Bell was waving at them from behind a trolley piled over with various boxes balancing precariously on the top.

"Hey Harry! You've got a long way to go if you're going to beat me… pretty impressive for a first time though." She said sniggering at the load.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly

"I'm just joking with you! What did you buy that's so big?"

"Just a magical vivarium for my snake." Ian hissed at Katie from on top of the huge box.

"Oh it's so beautiful."

"I like you to Misssss Bell" Ian said raising hishead as Kaitie scratched him under the chin.

"He says he like you too." Harry said by way of explanation.

"That's right, you can talk to snakes can't you." Oh well I'll see you on the train.

"See ya Katie." Harry replied.

"I'll apparate that back to the Burrow." Fred said grabbing the box and disappearing with a loud pop.

"Well well well, Potty has a social life!" It was Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter6

Chapter six: The dragon has claws

            "Shut up Malfoy." Harry said without looking

            "I'll say whatever I want." Malfoy replied Ian hissed at Malfoy

            "Leave Harry Potter alone! He'sssss MY friend."

            "And how are you going to stop me?" Draco replied in Parsletongue

            "You can speak Parsletongue as well?" Harry hissed. Draco sneered

"All my family has been able to. I get it from my mother. All my no good father did for me was punish me and get sent to Askaban. He nearly made me become a death eather for goodness sake! I'm sorry for attacking you at the end of last year. I guess old habits die hard. A summer without that bastard correcting my every move did me a world of good."

"So you're not angry at me for sending your father to Askaban?"

"Angry? Not any more. It is embarrassing that you managed to outwit him though."

"Hey? After Voldemort…"

"Don't say his name!" Draco hissed

"Why not? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! You know, big guy, red eyes, pale skin, absolute ruler of evil?" As he described the dark lord he changed his features to match his description. Draco fell backwards onto the street and Harry returned to normal and started morphing into different people, he stopped at Draco's form and Draco stood up.

"You're a totality-metamorphagus too?"

"Too?" Draco responded by changing into Harry's form "Wow…"

"Draco! There you are!" Pansy Parkinson arrived dragging Harry off into the nearby fireplace inside Flourish and Blotts. "Malfoy Manor!"

"Oh dear…" Draco looked at Ian who was slithering around his feet. "What do I do now?"

"Go back to the Weasssssleyssss. By the way, Harry isssss in a relationship with Fred Weassssley, so play along until you two find a way to ssssswap back."

"Are snakes usually this intelligent?"

"Yesssssss."

"Wait… I have to go out with one of the Weasley twins!"

"Harry! There you are…"

"Oh, hi…"

"What's wrong love? You look at bit off colour." Draco paled further "Help me!" he hissed desparately

"Jusssssst play along!" Ian hissed

"Um… nothing." His voice went unusually high pitched in nervousness

"You seem nervous…" Fred said as George appeared behind them

"There you two are!" George said

"No-one elsssse knows. Don't mention it to the others." Ian advised slithering along behind them. And they walked through the alley for half an hour, Draco keeping his mouth desperately shut.

"I'm dead! There is no way in hell I am going to be able to pull this off!" he screamed in Parsletongue

"Just be glad it isn't Ron." Ian said "You don't mind the twins as much but you _hate_ Ron. Can't blame you myself, too cynical." Ian said

"How did you know."

"All snakes are Legimens." Ian replied

"So you know everything, my innermost thoughts…"

"Yes, and I also know that if I tell, you would most probably feed me to your owl."

"You got that right. Where is Socrates anyway?" I sent him with a letter to Blaise Zambini long ago.

"That howler…" Ian said reading Draco's mind.

"Will he go to Malfoy Manor?"

"No You only look like Harry. I doubt that with a legimens you could hold up the act… Let me bite you."

"No!" Draco protested as Ian slithered around 'Harry's' arm

"Just to give you temporary occulemency."

"Oh yeah, I remember Gubby-plank telling me about that. Get it over with then." Ian sank his teeth into Draco's arm causing him to revert back to being Draco for a moment.

"You okay Harry, you just flickered then."

"Um, just practising my transformation…" He said quickly. Fred looked at him strangely before George left through the chimney. Fred pulled his wand out.

"You, whoever you are are not Harry Potter, you're a totality Metamorphagus just like him but you are not my Harry. Who the hell are you and what have you done with him. Draco sighed.

"Only half an hour in and my cover is blown." He reverted to being Draco

"You!" Fred glared

"I can explain. We met when you had left and he showed me that he could do this by changing into me, I showed him by changing into him and then Pansy and you came and separated us!" he said desparately.

"How can I believe you…"

"I can't." Just then and owl dropped a letter in his hand. He opened it then showed it to Fred.

_Dear __Draco_

_HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_What the hell do I do! I can't act like you and I know that you won't fool Hermione, Ginny or __Fred__ for a second. WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!!!!!_

_HELP ME! You've got __Ian__ to help you but I'm already getting strange looks from Pansy and it's only been twenty minutes! Your mother isn't letting me go back to Diagon Alley!_

_Yours Anxiously_

_Harry_

"Proof enough?" Draco asked

"I guess, Owls won't deliver letters if you don't give a name that represents you." Fred said cautiously.

"You have to help me!"

"This might be tricky." Fred said as George flew out of the fire.

"Fred! Come on…" he saw Draco "What the hell are you doing talking to ferret face!"

"Ferret face?" Draco said angrily

"Yes Ferret face! And where the hell is Harry?"

"Malfoy Manor." Replied Draco slowly

"You have got to be joking me." Said Hermione

"Please! You have GOT to help me!" Draco said desperately

"You mean at this moment Harry is in Malfoy Manor pretending to be you and you have no way to swap back until the train from Kings Cross? Ron's so thick he won't realise but Ginny knows Harry too well." She sighed "And there's the problem with Owls, You now have Socrates, your owl and Harry has Hedwig who left half an hour ago. Any letters for Harry will arrive at Malfoy Manor and any letters to you will come here."

"You HAVE to help me!" Draco pleaded

"After what you've done to me the last five years."

"That was my fathers influence! I've changed!"

"You want help from a mudblood?" she said scathingly

"This is for Harry's sake too."

"Why don't you just reveal yourselves and ask to be switched back?"

"Because everyone will think that I've kidnapped him and vice versa!"

"I think we're doomed."

"I think you're right."


End file.
